Kasumi Kenshiro
Summary Kasumi Kenshiro is the 62nd successor of Hokuto Shinken, and the half-brother of Ramon Kasumi. Born with a Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead, he was called Ā-Xīng by his mother as a result. He is a lecturer at Tōwa Women's University, and is known for his easy-going, sarcastic nature, in contrast to his nephew's perpetually stoic countenance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Kenshirō Kasumi, Ā-Xīng Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can identify poison by taste and smell), Intangibility and Void Manipulation with Musō Tensei (Musō Tensei is made up of nothingness, renders Kenshiro intangible, and allows him to erase others from existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Nullification with Soryu Tenra (As the successor of Hokuto Shinken, he likely learned how to use Soryu Tenra, the ultimate technique passed down to the successor; transports him and his opponent to a world of nothingness where all barriers and defenses are removed, leaving only a fight to death with nothing but one's bare hands), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Casually split a giant cloud under his own might). can ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways with Hokuto Shinken. Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ to at least Massively Hypersonic (He should be similar in both strength and speed to his Nephew by the end of his series). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Durability: At least Large Island level (Took many hits from Liu Zongwu, who was his equal). Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with certain ki techniques Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Kenshiro is a university lecturer who is fluent in four different languages. As a scholar, he is well-versed in many subjects, has a photographic memory (ex. has been able to read and memorize 1000 pages of an ancient chinese manuscript), and, as the 62nd successor to Hokuto Shinken, very skilled when it comes to combat and martial arts. Weaknesses: Kasumi Kenshiro cannot consciously use Musō Tensei. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Kasumi Kenshiro is the 62nd successor of Hokuto Shinken, and thus likely has knowledge of nearly every technique. *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:' The signature technique of his nehpew. Kenshiro unleashes a rapid flurry of over a hundred strikes to his opponent, who explodes shortly afterwards. *'Musō Tensei:' The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; Kasumi Kenshiro briefly used it while unconscious during his fight with Liu Zongwu. When used, Musō Tensei allows Kenshiro to achieve "nothingness", becoming intangible and allowing him to communicate with the souls of dead rivals and use their techniques. *'Sōryū Tenra:' Along with Musō Tensei, one of the ultimate, secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken. It transports the user and their opponent to a world of absolute nothingness. In this world, all defenses, auras, and barriers are rendered null and void, forcing both fighters to use only their bare hands. When someone dies within Sōryū Tenra, they are erased, leaving nothing of their existence. *'Tenha Kassatsu:' Kenshiro expels tōki from his fingertips, which pierce his opponent's pressure points in the shape of the Big Dipper, punching through their body and causing serious harm. Note: Given that he is a master and successor of Hokuto Shinken, it is very likely that Kasumi Kenshiro can use every move of Hokuto Shinken itself like his nephew. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 6